Question: Add.
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${4}$ $.$ ${9}$ $0$ $4$ $2$ $.$ ${3}$ $6$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{1}{{4}}$ $.$ ${9}$ $0$ $+$ $4$ $2$ $.$ ${3}$ $6$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $4$ $7$ $.$ $2$ $6$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &(4+ {42}) + ({0.90} + {0.36})\\\\ &=46 + {1.26}\\\\ &=47.26 \end{aligned}$ $47.26 = 4.9 + 42.36$